Terano Totobami
Terano Totobami is a member of The Hundred Devouring Families. She arrived to the Hyakkaou Private Academy to gamble against Kirari Momobami in order to dethrone her from student council president position and thus choosing a new leader of the clan. She's also the mastermind behind the whole plan to take down Kirari by convening other branches of their clan. Appearance Terano is a complete opposite of her sister, Yumi. as Terano has a pale complexion, short black hair (dark brown hair in the anime) with a clean cut at the bottom with sectioned bangs and dark brown eyes. She wears the standard female Hyakkaou Private Academy issued uniform. Since she is handicapped for an unknown reason and can't walk by her own, Terano is always seen in a wheelchair, being pushed by her sister. Her legs are covered by a blue blanket. Personality Just like other members of her family, she's an exceptional gambler and comes very close to the skills of the student council president. Terano is also very conneiving and intelligent and she usually has a plan in mind. Much unlike her sister, Terano is always absolutely serious and only has the goal of taking down Kirari in her mind. Terano is the most determined member of her clan and most eager to take down Kirari Momobami. Terano absolutely despises her and will do anything to take her down. She loathes Kirari, because of her indifferent and egoistic attitude, which emphasizes she is concerned about the clan. Profile Past Prior from enrolling into the Academy, Terano had attended a gathering play date with the other young heirs and her fellow clan mates of the Momobami Clan, where she observed and watched Kirari and Rin play a game of Old Maid,where she then analyzed that Rin was an excellent gambler and schemer and noted that his skills where already above that of adults and wondered where he would end up once he grew up,all the while oblivious to the fact that Kirari had already "won" against Rin by purposefully losing. Kakegurui XX Terano arrives at the school with the rest of the family planning to take down Kirari Momobami. Winning the election not only gets one the seat of president, but also the spot of head of their family. She leads the others and is the one organizing everything. She announces to Kirari, that she will do anything to achieve that. She mentioned, that she doesn't care, whether she or another relative wins, as long as it's not the current president. Terano also has an ace up her sleeve, something to do with Rei Batsubami, and that she has prepared everything to get Kirari out of the family. After Yumemi Yumemite's game against Kawaru Natari, she calls Rei to come to her, since Yumeko Jabami reached out to her to gamble. Terano chose the Greater Good Game, because her goal is to create a larger pool of people with a lot of votes. All the winners of the game will get Terano's votes, while the losers will have to give her theirs. Terano also chose the game because it basically describes the whole election, just on a smaller scale. Before the game she made a bet with Itsuki Sumeragi about the games outcome. Terano won the bet and gained back 150 votes. She also receives the 17 votes of Miroslava Honebami. She is satisfied with the games outcome, since more people have more votes now. Miroslava also told her, that only Terano should become president. During the live broadcast, where she still holds second place, she announces that she will definitely be the one with the most votes. During Sayaka Igarashi's outburst, Terano is mostly unfazed. Shortly after that, she finally makes her move and puts her plan into action. She had always planned to make Rei win a lot of votes through the auction, since she was actually quite a good gambler. Rei was her joker. But Terano could never think, that Rei would become president herself and rise to the top of the whole clan. Kirari suggested this idea, which shocked Terano, but only made her more certain that she must get a crazy person like Kirari out of the family. Later, she sees Rei walking down the hallway and smiles. Terano realized that it is better for her, now that she is a part of the clan and her own person again. She wonders if maybe Yumeko was her true joker. Terano continues in the election and manages to trump Kirari as the number one ranking student. She has also offered to buy votes for 5 million yen each to all of the students, which was very attractve especially to housepets. When hearing about the tournament, she is sure that it's meant to stop her vote buying. When Yumi asks her about how she loves Kirari, Terano remarks, that she loves Kirari so much, she could strangle her. She then tells the others to do their best, but still wants to be the one to take down Kirari herself. Terano also makes bets on how the tournament will end up and observes it, while calculating the odds of winning for each player. Rin enters her monitoring room and she converses with him about Ibara's loss. She finds it laudable of him, how happy he is for his brother, Episodes ''Kakegurui XX'' *Gambling Girls Again (non-speaking) *The Girls of the Momobami Clan *The Girl who Changes (pictured) *The Hollywood Star (mentioned) *The Treacherous Girl *The Winning Girl *The Girl by her Side *The Logical Girl (non-speaking) *The Null Girl Etymology * * 等 means Etc., and so forth, class (first), quality, equal, similar. Trivia * Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Hundred Devouring Families